


Professional Misconduct by Habernero

by cricketk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Massage, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricketk/pseuds/cricketk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' gets a massage.  And then his mouth gets him into the best kind of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional Misconduct by Habernero

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Professional Misconduct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555307) by [Calico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico/pseuds/Calico), [Habernero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habernero/pseuds/Habernero). 



> I did not know going into this if I would be able to podfic explicit sex. Now I'm pretty sure that I can!
> 
> Thanks to Habernero for permission to try and podficcers everywhere for the "repodding is cool" ethic and Rhea for genuinely not minding me following along in her footsteps.

Downloadable at [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?hu1cse2tti3k215)


End file.
